


Welcome to the family

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set entirely in Wayne Manor, detailing a family get together with Kate introducing her bride-to-be Renee to cousin Bruce and the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT]

"Miss Kane, how lovely to see you again and this must be Miss Montoya?, charmed, please do come in", Alfred Pennyworth had opened the door to Kate and Renee, his soft but efficient voice greeting them both warmly. Renee was hesitant to enter the magnificent threshold of Wayne Manor, but this was the world she'd have to get used to if they were going to be married. Kate held Renee's hand softly but firmly as she led her inside. There was no denying it, Renee was marrying deeply into money, not that she was bothered with money, she loved Kate more than she'd ever loved anyone. This was a family get together/engagement party, it was extremely daunting that Kate was related to billionaire Bruce Wayne but Renee had agreed to meet him before the wedding for Kate's sake. "Thank you Alfred, where is Bruce?" Kate's tone was inquisitive but she talked to Alfred as though they'd known each other since she was a baby, it was probably true. Renee made herself smile politely and resisted temptation to comment on the huge house. "Master Bruce is in the games room Miss, if you'll excuse me, i have to attend to a small mishap in the back of the house", he bowed slightly as he turned, Renee was still amazed at the whole butler thing Bruce had going on. Still hand in hand, Kate led Renee round the house to the games room, before they entered Kate stopped and turned to Renee, "Baby, don't be nervous, you'll fit in perfectly, we may be wealthy but we're not arrogant, Bruce will love you only a bit less than I do", she gently gripped Renee's shoulders and touched her lips to Renee's cheek, the contact warmed Renee through and filled her with a little more confidence. Kate turned back towards the door and pushed it gently open, they both stepped inside, still hand in hand. "Bruce! how are you? long time no see, this is Renee, Renee this is Bruce", Renee shook hands with Bruce, she was stunned into silence, are they all this good looking in Kate's family? She kinda hoped not, she felt ugly next to them. Bruce was a handsome dark haired tall man in his 30s with a kind face. "Hi Renee, welcome to the family, Kate's told us all about you, lovely to finally meet you", his voice was smooth but with a gruff undertone. "Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home" was all that Renee could manage to say, Kate squeezed her hand encouragingly and fixed her with a beautiful smile. Now this is really taking the piss thought Renee as a sultry looking woman sauntered to Bruce's side, she was tall, slim and had short black hair, "Hey Kate, how are you? and this must be the future Mrs Kane? Renee wasn't it? nice to meet you i'm Selina" she held her hand out for Renee to shake, Renee took the hand and shook it, never taking her eyes off Selina, she was only stopped when Kate cleared her throat loudly enough for just Renee to hear. "Could you excuse us please?" Kate asked Bruce and Selina, "Of course" they said in unison. Kate gently gripped Renee's elbow and led her to another room and closed the door. "So, what's the verdict? clearly you liked Selina", there was an accusatory tone to Kate's voice that Renee resented, how could she be jealous?, Kate was stunning, even compared to Selina. "What do you mean by that?" as if she didn't know. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, a sad look on her face as she answered, "I saw you staring at her, you couldn't take your eyes off her, i know she's better looking than me but i didn't think you'd stare". Renee sighed and pulled Kate towards her into a hug, "Yes Selina is beautiful.." Kate scoffed, "But, you're wrong that she's better looking than you, you, Kate Kane, are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen and i'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life in your arms" she tilted Kate's head up and looked into her devastatingly stunning green eyes, smiling she said "Ok?", Kate couldn't help but smile back. "Ok, but..." before she could go any further, her lips were locked on Renee's in a soft kiss, passion making them breathless as Renee's hands explored every inch of Kate's perfect body, the touch made Kate's skin prickle with goosebumps, she shuddered as Renee's fingers found the hem of Kate's dress and hitched it up to her waist. Luckily Renee was saved the effort of removing Kate's underwear as she wasn't wearing any. Renee slowly but forcefully pushed Kate against the door to stop any intruders. Finding Kate already wet from the passion of the kiss and the touch of Renee's skin on hers, Renee teased Kate's legs apart slightly and found the silky smooth folds of her sex waiting for her, her fingers teased until Kate twitched and moaned "mmm..baby, don't stop!". All the while Renee's mouth found Kate's neck and her lips traced up and along her jawline. Eventually after deciding she'd teased long enough, Renee pushed two fingers inside Kate and felt a grateful gush of warmth wetness coat them, Kate's back arched away from the door and she groaned. Renee increased the speed of her fingers and hooked them slightly as she increased the motion in and out of Kate, feeling Kate's pleasure wash over her and her own sex grow damp. Just before Kate was reaching the peak of her pleasure, Renee pulled the fingers out and knelt down to trace along Kate's inner thigh with her tongue, "Oh god Renee, fuck me!", Kate's voice came out in breathlessness as she trembled slightly while Renee's tongue found her wetness and she twisted her tongue round inside Kate, lapping up the taste of her. It took only a few minutes of this before Kate had had her release and dug her fingernails into Renee's shoulders as she soaked Renee's mouth and moaned one last time. Renee straightened up and Kate pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on Renee's breath, she didn't care. "I love you Mrs Renee Kane, has a nice ring to it". They embraced for a while before a knock came at the door they had pinned closed, "Miss Kate, Miss Montoya? are you in here?" it was Alfred, Renee went to answer but Kate silenced her with a finger on her lips, they heard Alfred's footsteps disappearing along the hall. "Oh i'm not done with you by far Detective, did you bring your cuffs?" Kate winked and Renee laughed as they laid on the mattress conveniently in the middle of the room.


End file.
